


mascara tears

by peachsneakers



Series: sanders sides agere [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anxiety, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Non Sexual Age Regression, Panic Attacks, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: When Thomas is nearly hurt, Virgil knows exactly where to go.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: sanders sides agere [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618099
Comments: 16
Kudos: 264





	mascara tears

Tears blur Virgil's vision as he stumbles down what feels like an impossibly long hallway. His destination, at the end, has never felt so far away. He doesn't know why he's regressed, why _this_ of all things is his reaction to Thomas nearly getting hit by a car, but it _is_ , and it's terrifying and he wants-

He wants Dee.

As if summoned by Virgil's desperate thoughts, his vision is suddenly filled with yellow and black, and Dee is _there,_ lifting him up in his arms like he weighed nothing. A slight frown crosses Dee's face, unnoticed by Virgil.

"Storm cloud, what's wrong?" Dee asks, carrying him into his room and locking the door behind him. The others know that Virgil regresses, but he doesn't like to show it, especially when he's upset. He can tell his makeup has smeared all down his cheeks, and he hates the feeling. He paws at his face with one loosely curled fist, acquiring a black smudge across his knuckles.

"Would you like it if I took off your eye makeup?" Dee asks. Virgil nods vigorously. Dee sets him carefully on his bed, surrounded by blankets, and rummages through a basket on the dresser, unearthing the makeup wipes that Virgil left a while ago. "Here we are!" Dee says, his tone bright, as he comes back to the bed, motioning for Virgil to scoot over. He does so obediently and soon enough, the offending makeup is gone, smeared across two makeup wipes and tossed in the trash.

"Now what's bothering you, little bat?" Dee asks, taking Virgil's hands in his own.

"Thomas," Virgil hiccups, fresh tears welling to the surface. "A car almost hit him, he was in the crosswalk, but they didn't care." He frowns, indignant. "I got him to jump back but if he didn't-"

"But he did," Dee interrupts, soft but firm. "And he's fine, Virge. He's only a little shaken up, that's all. Patton and Roman are with him, and he's fine." Virgil looks up, sniffling.

"Promise?" He asks. Dee nods, opening his arms and letting Virgil crawl into his lap for a hug.

"I promise," Dee says. "I would never lie to you about that, Virgil. Especially not when you're small. He's fine. And you'll be fine, too."

"How?" Virgil whispers, his voice still shaky.

"Well," Dee says, drawing the word out. "I could get your pacifier." Virgil's eyes light up at the mention of his pacifier, a purple glitter affair with a bat charm affixed to the front. He originally had a spider one, but after he discovered just how frightened Patton was of them, he decided a bat would be in better taste.

"I could get your favorite coloring book, too," Dee says, off-handedly. "With the big box of crayons. And we could watch movies. Or TV shows. Whichever you like."

" _Octonauts_?" Virgil requests shyly. It's a show that he's discovered with Logan by accident, one early morning they'd all ended up watching cartoons, and now he really liked it.

"Of course," Dee says. "Does that all sound good?" Virgil nods.

"Thank you, Dee Dee," he says. Dee smiles, his arms tightening around Virgil just a bit.

"You're welcome, storm cloud," he says. "Now, let's get that pacifier!"

Giggling, Virgil follows Dee to the closet.


End file.
